kita dan selembar kertas origami
by revabhipraya
Summary: Visi membuat origami bangau di samping Valent yang sibuk menutup telinga, berusaha tidur.


**Disclaimer:** Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning:** Semi-Canon.

**Summary:** Visi membuat origami bangau di samping Valent yang sibuk menutup telinga, berusaha tidur.

**kita dan selembar kertas origami** oleh revabhipraya

* * *

.

.

.

Hari itu, Valent pulang kampung naik kereta. Berhubung tabungan Valent sedang menipis karena pengeluaran yang banyak belakangan ini, terpaksalah pemuda itu membeli tiket kereta ekonomi.

Valent pikir, orang-orang akan pulang bukan setelah liburan panjang berakhir, melainkan tepat saat liburan panjang berakhir. Logikanya mereka pasti tahu kan kalau setelah liburan panjang berakhir, mereka harus kembali kepada rutinitas mereka? Kalau mereka pulang setelah liburan panjang berakhir, berarti setidaknya ada satu hari rutinitas yang mereka lewatkan, dong? Logika Valent bilang seharusnya hal itu tidak dilakukan, tetapi mana bisa ia mengatur orang-orang?

Sialnya, begitu melihat kerumunan orang di ruang tunggu setelah pemeriksaan _boarding pass_, Valent mendadak merasa depresi. Yang dilihatnya bukan orang-orang sebayanya yang bepergian untuk bersenang-senang, melainkan keluarga-keluarga dengan anak-anak berusia di bawah lima tahun. Tidak bisa pemuda itu bayangkan bagaimana ketenangan yang ia harapkan dirusak begitu saja hanya karena tangisan bayi atau rengekan anak-anak.

Valent berjalan menyusuri gerbong ekonomi pertama yang akan menjadi tempatnya bersemayam selama kurang lebih lima belas jam ke depan―perjalanan Bandung-Malang selama itu! Namun, seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan sebuah tas jinjing besar dan kecil berdiri di tengah gerbong menghalangi akses Valent untuk lewat.

Valent berdeham. "Misi."

Gadis itu menoleh. Matanya yang sudah bulat makin membulat saat melihat wajah Valent. "Valent?"

Valent tidak kalah terkejut. "Visi? Ngapain?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, 'kan? Jelas-jelas Visi berada di dalam gerbong tersebut untuk bepergian. Tujuan akhirnya sama atau tidak dengan Valent, tentu saja Valent tidak tahu, tetapi intinya sama kan―bepergian?

"Hmm ... nomor kursiku 11D," jawab Visi pelan sambil menunjukkan tiketnya. "Tapi di kursi itu kok ada yang duduk..."

Valent melirik kursi yang seharusnya ditempati Visi. Ya, ada seorang ibu sedang duduk dengan bayinya di sana, menempati kursi nomor 11D dan 11E sekaligus. Valent lalu melirik tiketnya untuk memeriksa nomor kursi. Oh, 11E. Bisa kebetulan begitu?

"Maju, Vis."

Visi buru-buru menuruti perkataan Valent yang entah mengapa terdengar ketus. Visi maju beberapa langkah sampai Valent tiba di samping kursi nomor 11. Pemuda itu menghadap kursi nomor 11D dan 11E sambil berdeham pelan.

"Misi," ujar Valent dengan suara dikeraskan. Ibu yang menduduki kursinya menoleh. "Ini kursi saya sama teman saya."

Ibu itu ber-oh pendek dan bergegas pindah ke kursinya di nomor 12―tepat di hadapan kursi nomor 11. Valent memasuki area lowong di antara kursi 11 dan 12, lalu meletakkan tasnya ke tempat penyimpanan barang di atas kursi. Dia menoleh kepada Visi lalu bertanya, "Tasmu mana, Vis?"

"Eh? Oh!" Visi buru-buru menyerahkan tas jinjingnya kepada Valent. Pemuda itu dengan sigap menerimanya. "Awas berat, Val."

Valent tidak menjawab. Diangkatnya dan diletakkannya tas Visi dengan mudah di tempat penyimpanan barang. Setelahnya, Valent duduk di kursi 11E dan menggeser ranselnya ke bawah kursi. Pemuda itu lalu menyandarkan kepala ke jendela kereta dan memejamkan mata, tampaknya berusaha tidur.

.

Visi kebingungan. Oke, gadis itu sudah dapat kursi untuk duduk sesuai tiketnya. Barangnya pun sudah dengan selamat diletakkan di tempat penyimpanan barang di atas kursi. Hanya saja, Visi masih butuh waktu untuk memproses kejadian yang terjadi saat ini.

Valent ... duduk di sampingnya di kereta secara kebetulan? Terlebih lagi, Valent sudah membantunya mendapatkan kursi dan meletakkan barang? Apa Visi baru saja bermimpi?

_Bangun, Vis_, batin gadis itu sambil menampar pelan pipinya. Sambil menarik napas, Visi duduk di samping Valent. Disapanya ibu dengan bayi yang tadi "diusir" Valent dan diucapkannya maaf atas perbuatan si pemuda. Ibu itu bilang tidak masalah. Keduanya malah jadi saling memperkenalkan diri. Ibu itu memperkenalkan suaminya beserta kedua anaknya; yang satu usianya belum tiga tahun, yang satu belum satu tahun. Keluarga kecil itu baru saja pulang dari liburan mereka. Visi lalu memperkenalkan Valent sebagai teman yang tidak sengaja duduk bersebelahan.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, kereta mulai berjalan. Visi mengambil buku dari tas jinjing kecil yang dibawanya, lalu mulai membaca untuk membunuh waktu. Diliriknya Valent sesekali dan didapatinya pemuda itu tertidur lelap. Sering Visi takjub pada kemampuan tidur Valent yang ajaib itu. Visi saja butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk bisa tidur.

Merasa mulai agak pusing, Visi menutup dan meletakkan bukunya kembali ke dalam tas. Sekilas, gadis itu melihat pasangan suami-istri yang duduk di hadapannya dan Valent sudah terlelap, tetapi tidak dengan kedua anaknya. Si sulung sedang asyik duduk di pangkuan ayahnya sambil menatap ke luar jendela, sementara si bungsu kelihatan resah. Kedua tangan dan kakinya digerak-gerakkan ke sana kemari. Dahi si bungsu perlahan mengernyit, dan―

"HWAAA!"

Si bungsu menangis keras. Kedua orang tuanya otomatis terbangun dan langsung berusaha menenangkan bayi itu. Visi melirik ke sebelah kanannya dan mendapati bahwa Valent, orang yang paling tidak bisa diganggu saat tidur, terbangun karena jeritan si bayi.

Visi kira, Valent akan terjaga sampai bayi itu diam kembali. Visi kira, Valent akan memperhatikan bayi itu menangis sampai selesai, seperti yang Visi akan lakukan. Nyatanya, tentu saja Valent akan tetap menjadi seorang Valent.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya sejenak, meletakkan kedua tangan di masing-masing telinga untuk menutup akses suara, lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela untuk tidur.

Visi mengerjap kaget. Benar-benar Valent sekali, ya. Peduli amat orang melihatnya tidak sopan, yang penting dia bisa tidur dengan tenang. Menutup telinga pun akan pemuda itu lakukan kalau perlu.

Sebentar. Apa tidak apa-apa bersikap tidak sopan begitu? Valent baru saja terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau dia merasa terganggu di depan orang yang mengganggunya, lo! Visi juga merasa terganggu sih, tapi Visi tentu saja tidak akan melakukan apa yang Valent lakukan.

Selang beberapa menit setelahnya, keluarga kecil di depan Visi itu pamit ke restoran kereta api. Mungkin merasa tidak enak karena telah mengganggu ketenangan satu gerbong. Visi mengiakan saja.

"Akhirnya," desis Valent setelah tangisan si bayi tidak lagi terdengar karena keluarga itu telah berjalan ke gerbong berikutnya. Pemuda itu rupanya berpura-pura tidur sejak tadi.

Visi tersenyum tipis. "Kasian, mungkin bayinya nggak nyaman."

"Udah tau nggak akan nyaman, terus kenapa dibawa naik kereta ekonomi?" balas Valent kesal. "Kalau bayinya nangis kan yang keganggu gak cuma mereka. Satu gerbong keganggu."

Valent tidak salah, Visi tahu itu. Meski nurani Visi menolak membenarkan perilaku Valent tadi, harus Visi akui perkataan pemuda itu benar adanya. Kereta ekonomi yang bagi orang dewasa saja tidak nyaman pasti tidak akan terasa nyaman pula bagi bayi.

"Ya udah." Visi kembali buka mulut. "Mumpung keluarga tadi lagi ke restorka, dimanfaatin aja waktu tenangnya."

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Valent. Visi menoleh dan mendapati pemuda itu sedang mengeluarkan sebungkus biskuit dari dalam tas yang ia letakkan di bawah kursi. Valent merobek bungkus tersebut lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalamnya.

"Apa, tuh?" tanya Visi penasaran.

"Origami," jawab Valent sambil menyodorkan kertas itu kepada Visi. "Ambil aja, Vis."

"Makasih!" Visi menerima kertas origami itu dengan girang. "Bonus gitu, ya?"

"Kali?"

Visi terkikik pelan. Tidak ingin obrolan berhenti begitu saja, Visi berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan baru. "Ngomong-ngomong, Valent kalau pulang kampung selalu naik kereta?"

"Nggak juga," jawab Valent sambil mengunyah biskuitnya. "Biasanya pesawat, biar cepet nyampe. Sesekali kereta eksekutif kalau telat pesan tiket pesawat. Baru kali ini sih naik kereta ekonomi."

"Oh? Kenapa?"

"Tabungan abis, terpaksa cari yang murah." Valent menoleh. "Kamu sendiri ngapain ke Malang, Vis?"

"Ngunjungin ayahnya Filan," senyum Visi. "Dari dulu aku emang akrab sama ayahnya Filan, makanya mumpung libur panjang aku diajak main ke sana. Sebenarnya beliau tinggal di Surabaya, tapi katanya main di Malang dulu sebelum ke Surabaya."

"Oh." Valent mengangguk pelan. "Sendiri aja?"

"Di sananya sih ada Filan," jawab Visi cepat. "Tapi dia udah berangkat duluan kemarin dulu. Aku berangkat sendiri soalnya kemarin masih ngurusin ekskul."

"Kemarin dulu," ulang Valent. "Kayaknya cuma kamu yang nyebut 'dua hari lalu' dengan 'kemarin dulu'."

Visi terkekeh malu. "Kan emang padanan katanya gitu..."

"Aku gak bilang itu salah sih, cuma bilang kalau kamu beda aja."

Lagi-lagi Visi membalas dengan kekehan malu. Konversasi mereka otomatis berhenti dengan tidak adanya balasan dari Visi. Valent fokus menghabiskan biskuit yang dibawanya, sementara Visi hanya duduk diam sambil menatap sekeliling. Sesekali diliriknya pintu gerbong. Belum ada tanda-tanda keluarga tadi kembali dari restoran kereta api.

Baru saja Visi berpikir begitu, tahu-tahu keluarga tadi muncul di pintu gerbong. Bayi mereka masih menangis, entah kenapa. Visi melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang sudah pasang tangan di telinga. Gadis itu mengembuskan napas panjang. Valent memang selalu bertindak sesuai kemauannya sendiri, ya.

Keluarga itu duduk kembali di hadapan Valent dan Visi dengan kondisi yang kurang-lebih sama; si bayi masih menangis kencang. Sialnya, kali ini kerusuhan diperparah dengan rewelnya si sulung. Anak itu mulai merengek-rengek minta ini-itu dengan suara tidak jelas.

Kalau boleh jujur, Visi juga mulai merasa terganggu. Awalnya, gadis itu masih bisa maklum―seperti ucapannya di awal, mungkin si bayi merasa tidak nyaman. Namun, melihat sang ibu tidak ada usaha untuk menenangkan bayinya selain mengomel, mau tidak mau Visi kesal juga. Mana anaknya yang sulung ikut kena semprot karena tidak mau diam pula.

_Gimana, ya?_ Visi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kalau sang ibu saja tidak bisa membuat anaknya diam, apalagi Visi yang bukan siapa-siapanya si anak, 'kan?

Tanpa sadar, Visi meremas pelan benda yang tengah digenggamnya. Kertas origami dari Valent―untungnya tidak sampai lecek.

Visi melirik kertas origami di tangannya, lalu melirik anak sulung yang masih merengek tidak karuan di depannya. _Kalau anak kecil ... biasanya suka origami, 'kan?_

"Adek mau?" tanya Visi sambil menyodorkan kertas origami itu kepada si anak sulung. Perlahan, anak itu berhenti merengek. "Origami, lo. Kertas buat dilipat-lipat."

Ayah dari sang anak ikut dalam konversasi, setengah menyuruh anaknya untuk berterima kasih. Di luar dugaan Visi, anak itu justru bersikap malu-malu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan mendekap sang ayah. Pemberian Visi tidak diambil oleh anak itu.

Visi berusaha menahan tawa. Merasa kalau anak itu tidak akan menerima kertas origami yang bentuknya tidak menarik, Visi segera mencari petunjuk membuat origami bangau melalui ponselnya. Dilipatnya kertas itu sampai membentuk segitiga, dibukanya lagi, dilipat lagi, dibuka lagi, begitu seterusnya sampai kertas bermotif bunga itu membentuk burung bangau.

"Nah." Visi menarik kedua ujung origami bangau tersebut sehingga seolah membentuk bangau yang sedang terbang. Digerakkannya origami itu ke sana kemari sebelum disodorkannya kepada si anak sulung. "Ini burung bangau buat adek. Bisa terbang, kayak pesawat."

Anak itu menerima origami bangau dari Visi dengan malu-malu. Diucapkannya "makasih" dengan pelan sebelum dimainkannya origami itu. Si sulung mengarahkan origami bangau itu ke wajah adiknya yang masih saja menangis. Lucunya, melihat apa yang sang kakak mainkan, si bungsu langsung diam. Matanya mengikuti ke mana pun si sulung menerbangkan origami bangaunya.

Tidak lama setelahnya, kedua anak itu sudah tertidur pulas di pangkuan orang tua mereka. Sang ayah membisikkan terima kasih kepada Visi sebelum ikut tidur bersama anak-anak dan istrinya.

Visi mengulas senyum. Akhirnya hadir juga kedamaian yang gadis itu harapkan sejak tadi. Disandarkannya punggung ke sandaran kursi yang tegak, berusaha mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur berhubung langit sudah gelap sejak lama. Visi memejamkan mata, lalu―

"Makasih, Vis."

Mata Visi kembali terbuka bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang otomatis ia tolehkan ke kanan. Tepat di depan wajahnya, ada Valent yang baru saja membisik di telinganya, mengucapkan terima kasih. Visi tidak tahu ia bermimpi atau tidak, tetapi ia sempat melihat seulas senyum di wajah Valent sebelum pemuda itu kembali memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Kali ini, tanpa menutup telinga.

Visi bersumpah, wajahnya pasti merah padam saat itu.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N.**

Valent/Visi kedua di 2019 tapi Valent/Visi gula-gula pertama di 2019! Yaaaay! XDDD /nak

Ceritanya _inspired by true story_ loh! Jadi aku sama temenku naik kereta Malabar, dari Bandung ke Malang, dan sepanjang jalan kami duduk berhadapan sama satu keluarga; bapak, ibu, dan anak dua. Pokoknya deskripsinya persis kayak di atas, dan yah, si bayi nangis mulu, kakaknya gamau diem meski bukan rewel sih. Temenku ngeluarin _snack_ bonus origami, origaminya dikasih ke aku, terus aku bikin bentuk burung (bukan bangau, soalnya yang ada petunjuknya di situ burung), dan aku kasih ke si kakak. Dua-duanya anteng pas main origami meski si bayi bukan berhenti nangis karena origami, hahaha.

Temenku cewek, btw, dan gak ada adegan bisik-bisik _doki-doki_ kayak Valent ke Visi itu ya oke (...)

Makasih udah baca, ya! Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
